The Love of Aragorn
by Evenstar4
Summary: Rated R: for sexuality with new girl and aragorn
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! This is my story! Hope you like it!! By the way this is my first fan fiction!!! So I'm really hoping for reviews! Oh yeah... I'd like to thank.. Ahem ahem, Princess of Mirkwood for introducing me to Fan Fiction!  
  
Aragorn awoke to the beautiful voice of Arwen calling his name. "Aragorn, Aragorn" She sang in a melodic tune. Aragorn turned in his hammock, searching through bleary eyes for his love Arwen. Aragorn breathed out heavily in bliss, and shifted his body so that he was again lying on his back. Aragorn felt a soft hand caress his face and opened his eyes, once more, this time to see Arwen. Her gorgeous chestnut hair swung down, lightly brushing across his nose like a summer breeze. She suddenly arose and backed away from the hammock, a distant look swept across her face. Aragorn sat up, the sun gleaming on his strong chest. Slowly he stepped to Arwen and wrapped her in his arms, and lightly kissed her neck three times.  
  
They ate silently, the food that Arwen had prepared was delicious. Aragorn had never tasted anything so delicate. Today was the last day of the vacation that Arwen and Aragorn had gone on together, in celebration of the end of the War of the Ring. As they walked along the trail to their bungalow, Aragorn swept Arwen off her feet, which sent her into a fit of girlish giggles. The giggles soon subsided as they kissed passionately on the forest floor. When they reached the bungalow they dropped their belongings beside the bed. They lay there for what seemed like forever, Aragorn's arm was wrapped firmly around Arwens shoulders. They gazed up at the roof. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Aragorn and sat up. 


	2. Chapter2

Hi Everyone! Here comes chapter 2 weather you like it or not! Well, please review, and have fun!  
  
Aragorn gasped as she stepped in. She was gorgeous. Not ordinary gorgeous like girls in magazines. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than Arwen, Aragorn admitted to himself. The thing was, she was real. Real eyes, whirlpool eyes, that pulled Aragorn in to their never-ending swirls. A perfectly shaped nose, every inch of complexion was flawless. Her lips were irresistible, always hinting a smile. Her hair was hanging loosely at her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends, not a strand out of place. Aragorn rose, his eyes not shifting from her. 'Can I help you?' He thought in his head. But then he shook himself from these thoughts in disgust. 'But I love Arwen' he thought. But this thought was unsure. He couldn't hold back his feelings of attraction for this woman who had just stepped in. He realized that she seemed intrigued with him too. He realized that he was staring. Suddenly embarrassed, Aragorn glanced down at his bare feet. "I have come to see Bren." She said in a sing-song, that grasped at Aragorn's heart. "Yes, I know Bren, he is not here, I will lead you to him if you wish ma'am." Aragorn said with a small bow. "Aragorn, may I have a word with you outside?" Said Arwen sharply. She stiffly walked outside, click her flip- flops on the ground rudely. Aragorn was overcome with a strong feeling of dislike for Arwen. Nevertheless, he helplessly followed her outside. "What's wrong, my love?" Aragorn asked innocently, he saw playing stupid as the only way out. "What's wrong?" Aragorn repeated. "The time has come Aragorn." Said Arwen wisely. A single teardrop rolled down her right cheek. Slowly at first, but soon it gathered pace. "You don't love me anymore and I can see it, the time has come for me to leave you." She said softly, turning and walking softly down the trail, her long aqua robes flowing in the wind behind her. A second tear rolled, but this timed down the cheek of Aragorn. The time he had shared with Arwen had been meaningful, but he wiped away the single tear, knowing that the time had come, for he knew inside that Arwen was in love wit Tisoon, his own cousin. He returned to the bungalow.  
  
Please review!!! I'm desperate for reviews!!! 


End file.
